Roadways have been built to facilitate vehicular travel. Over time, and with wear and tear, the surface of a roadway can eventually become misshapen, non-planar, or otherwise unsuitable for vehicular traffic. In order to rehabilitate the roadway for continued vehicular use, the spent roadway surface, for example asphalt, cement, concrete, or the like, is removed in preparation for resurfacing.
Cold planers, sometimes also called road mills or scarifiers, are machines that typically include a frame quadrilaterally supported by tracked or wheeled drive units. The frame provides mounting for an engine, an operator's station, and a milling drum. The milling drum, fitted with cutting bits, is rotated through a suitable interface by the engine to break up the surface of the roadway. In a typical configuration, multiple rows of cutting bits are oriented on an external surface of the milling drum.
Similarly, machines such as rotary mixers, which may be used to cut, pulverize and mix soil to stabilize the soil for a strong road base, have a rotating component on which cutting tools are disposed. Such rotary mixers typically include a frame quadrilaterally supported by tracked or wheeled drive units. The frame provides mounting for an engine, an operator's station, and a hood member under which a milling drum/mixing rotor is disposed. As such a rotary mixer advances along the ground surface to be stabilized, the milling drum/mixing rotor and cutting tools penetrate the ground surface.
The cutting bits of such machines are typically positioned in a toolholder. The toolholder is disposed in a mounting that is attached to the milling drum (or mixing rotor). During use, forces acting upon the cutting bit and toolholder can cause the toolholder and cutting bit to rotate clockwise or counterclockwise in the mounting. Such rotation may, over time, cause frictional wear between components and may loosen the toolholder in its mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,770,669 (“Wachsmann et al.”) issued Jul. 8, 2014 describes a cutting tool configuration for a ground milling machine. The cutting tool comprises a cutter holder, a cutting tool and a wear disk. The cutting tool rotates in the cutter holder. A rotation lock between the cutter holder and the wear disk is caused by at least one groove formed on the outer circumference of the wear disc and a guide formed on the cutter holder. While beneficial, a better design is needed.